¿ Verdad o Reto ?
by KuroNeko2002
Summary: Un grupo de amigos ; les fascina jugar verdad o reto , y mediante este juego pasarán muchas cosas entre algunos de ellos , despertando amores secretos y revelando algunos secretos que pondrán la vida de estos personas de cabeza .Advertencia : Este fic contendrá Yaoi , Yuri y posible Lemmon. Yeiiii. se me ocurrió el summary xD


Hola personitas que les gusta el yaoi , yuri , etcc...

Este es mi primer Fic así que espero contar con su apoyo .

 **Disclaimer :** Los personajes no me pertencen a mí sino a **Crypton Future Media Inc.**

 **Advertencia : Esta historia contendrá Yaoi , Yuri y posible lemmon en capítulos futuros**

 **si no es de su agrado , pues simple ; no la lean .**

* * *

Era viernes por la mañana ; en una escuela , para ser mas exactos la Academia Vocaloid , un grupo de amigos se encontraban reunidos el el receso , en su salón de clases , en una esquina de este , el conjunto de amigos se encontraban sentados en el suelo formando un círculo entre ellos , y con una botella en el espacio que se creaba entre ellos , suavemente una chica de cabellos color jade con 2 coletas y ojos del mismo color , tomó la botella y le dio un fuerte impulso provocando que esta girara con intensidad ; mientras que todos esperaban con ansiedad a que esta se detuviera , y segundos después así fue , la botella frenó apuntando hacia un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes.

-Len , ¿ verdad o reto ? - pregunto Miku , la chica de cabellos jade

-Mmm..reto - contestó len

-ok , te reto a... que ¡ beses a la próxima persona que entre al salón ¡ - reto emocionada miku

-¡QUE¡ !YO , NO¡... - gritó enojado len pero fue interrumpido por una chica con apariencia similar a la suya

-¡Ahh! mi hermanito es una gallina - se burlo la chica

-¡CÁLLATE! Rin , yo no soy una gallina - protestó len

-entonces , acepta el reto que te propuso, Miku -

-Esta bien - dijo len parándose de un salto a la vez que al salón entraba un chico alto , de cabellos azules y ojos zafiro ,

-¿ que hacen ? - preguntó el chico

-Len tienes que cumplir - recordó Miku

-¿ahh? pero él es un chico

-¿de que hablan ?- preguntó un poco confuso

-LEN¡ ,¡ TIENES QUE BESAR A KAITO ¡-gritó Miku ,provocando que enseguida las mejillas de Kaito fueron cubiertas por un leve color carmesí

-No lo haré -seguía protestando Len

-¡SI , LO HARAS! - gritó Rin - y si no lo haces , te mataré - añadio la chica mientras miraba a Len con una expresión de ira a tal nivel que hasta infundía miedo

-esta bien - contestó resignado Len e inmediatamente la expresión diabólica de rin cambió a una iluminante sonrisa ( que bipolar ) , Len se acercó lentamente hacia Kaito y con sus manos un tanto temblorosas tomó al chico del rostro y suavemente lo acerco hasta el suyo , cortando la distancia , ya estaban mas cerca pero no lo suficiente par darse un beso ; Len no se atrevía a besar al chico ; inesperadamente para Len , Kaito , acercó su rustro al de Len y posó tiernamente sus labios sobre los del menor , uniéndolos en un dulce e inesperado beso , enseguida len se separó bruscamente de kaito , cortando el beso ; con su cuerpo temblando por los nervios Len se volvió a sentar en el suelo para continuar jugando , mientras que Kaito tranquilamente salió del salón

-*Ahh* -suspiró Rin- eso fue demasiado corto - dijo decepcionada la chica

-¡QUE!-gritó Len - pero lo cumplí -protestó Len

-Es cierto - habló esta vez Miku - te toca girar la botella - dijo miku y len dio un suave impulso a la botella y esta solo dio unas pocas vueltas , terminando por señalar a Rin _"Ahora te voy a joder , por molestarme "_ pensó el rubio

-Rin , hermanita , ¿ verdad o reto ? -preguntó Len

-Verdad -contestó Rin

\- ¿ y dime es verdad que tu sientes algo por Miku ? - preguntó len con un toque de sarcasmo , ganándose por parte de Rin una mirada asesina y por parte de miku una expresión de confusión

\- yo ... etto .. yo . et-enseguida las mejillas de Rin fueron invadidas por un color carmesí suave ; Rin empezaba a sudar de los nervios , no sabía que hacer ; hasta que la campana que anunciaba el final del receso sonó y una multitud de estudiantes entró al salón , acompañados del profesor , el grupo de amigos que se encontraba en el suelo , se levantó y caminó hasta sus respectivas bancas .

* * *

 **Hola , :3 , bueno se que muchos diran , que mierda de historia eres un pesimó escritor , lo sé , T^T , pero por favor les pido una oportunidad ...**

 **por favor dejen reviews , sugerencias , quejas , dudas , etc ...**


End file.
